


Realistic

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: The Beast and His Boy [1]
Category: Chaotic
Genre: Creature/Human Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaor Thinks about being realistic with his feelings towards Kaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beast and His Boy

Chaor knew it was simply  ** _`matter-of-fact`_ ** that he was a creature and the one he found himself falling for a human.

 

He knew any **_`level-headed`_** creature would have thought he was foolish or even insane for having such feelings towards a human.

 

The **_`sensible`_** thing would be to suppress his desire, his feelings, and move on with his life without a second look back.

 

Most Underworlders, even creatures from other tribes, would have thought he would be **_`pragmatic`_** when choosing a mate; one that was the most courageous, strong, intelligent, and clever.

 

It wouldn't be **_`rational`_** to have a human mate.

 

But the **_`genuine`_** truth was, he couldn't picture or think of himself with anyone than Kaz.

 

On the other hand, if you **_`truly`_** think about it.

 

Kaz would be the most **_`rational`_** choice.

 

The human was so **_`faithfull`_** to him, no creature in all of Perim held such unwavering belief in him or showed a consistently loyalty as Kaz had.

 

 ** _`Realistically`_** Chaor didn't care what other creatures thought of him. He wanted Kaz and no one would ever stop him from getting what he desired.

The only real problem was **_`convincing`_** Kaz to become his…


	2. Progress

Chaor knew if he wanted Kaz to be his, he needed to make their bond _**'evolve'.** _

 

The first step was getting the young human used to his voice, so the boy wouldn't flinch or jump at every other word he said. Luckily that **_'improved'_ ** on its owned as the human spend more time around him. It pleased Chaor how Kaz; on his own accord, came to him frequently just to seemingly be around him.

 

The second was getting the human use to his touch; so he wouldn't tense when ever he even place a hand on the boy's shoulder. After all Chaor wasn't after Kaz only for his loyalty, he wanted him for his body as well. That **_'advance'_** with time, as the human even started to lean into his touch.

 

Chaor even ** _'proceed'_ ** to discreetly touch the human in different places. To see what felt good or bad to the boy; it was easy enough to tell what was what as Kaz had very expressive eyes. Sometimes he would gently graze his claws over the human's skin; after grabbing onto his arm, just to see the boy shiver under his touch.

 

Something was defiantly **_'growing'_** in side of his Kazzy.

 

Though these new **_'developing'_ ** feelings inside Kaz, weren't growing fast enough in Chaor's opinion.

 

But Chaor knew if he **_'advance'_** Kaz too fast, all he worked for would only regress.

 

And if anyone asked Chaor's advisors they would say the thing that what was **_'improving'_ ** the most, was the underworld leader's patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Realistic: I pretty much based the entire thing off of the Thesaurus words for Realistic.


End file.
